


Espejismo

by Lirianis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Bruises, Grief/Mourning, Identity Issues, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, M/M, Prostitution, Self-Denial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: Obsesionarse de esa forma con un hombre que sólo ha visto una vez no es propio de él, por mucho que ese hombre se parezca a Sherlock.
Relationships: John Watson/Original Male Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. Fic Original

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en el año 2012 en el fic meme de Espanonimeme para el prompt: "Cualquier fandom/Original. Un hombre buscando servicios sexuales de otro hombre. Angst".
> 
> Publicado en AO3 en el año 2020 con mínimas correcciones.
> 
> Prompt completo: Original o cualquier fandom. Un hombre busca servicios sexuales de otro hombre. Angst. En realidad lo que busco es los sentimientos de culpa y la angustia del cliente antes de solicitar el servicio. Quizá es un hombre casado/divorciado/con hijos que oculta su sexualidad, quiza es un hombre un poco viejo; existen muchos riesgos en solicitar un servicio sexual, están las enfermedades y la prostitución cuando mucho está tolerada (bueno, se que hay muchos universos donde no hay problema con la prostitución y la homosexualidad, LOL, pero creo que se entiende a donde voy). Si llegara a ser explícito, me gustaría que el cliente fuera el top.
> 
> También me gustarían recomendaciones, por favor. Leería original o cualquier fandom; otros kinks aparte bienvenidos.

En un descanso entre paciente y paciente John suelta un suspiro de frustración y se pasa la mano por el cabello. En estos momentos daría lo que fuese por tener un caso complicado, algo que le distrajese de sus pensamientos el tiempo suficiente como para olvidarse de ellos, pero en cambio lleva todo el día recomendando líquidos y reposo a personas resfriadas que parecen no comprender que no existe una cura milagrosa para el catarro. El doctor gira su silla hacia la ventana en un intento de distracción, pero es incapaz de ver nada a través de la pesada cortina de lluvia.

La noche que lo conoció también llovía.

Los taxis parecían haberse desvanecido y John recorría sin prisa las calles vacías, con el cuello del abrigo levantado, las manos enterradas en los bolsillos y calado hasta los huesos. Alguien había robado su paraguas de la sala de médicos de la clínica y el soldado se dedicaba a imaginar posibles torturas para el culpable cuando los faros de un coche girando la esquina iluminaron por un segundo un callejón cercano y la visión lo detuvo en seco.

—Sherlock.

La exclamación escapó los labios de John como una súplica susurrada, pero antes incluso de pronunciar el nombre ya sabía que se había equivocado. El hombre podría haberse hecho pasar sin problemas por el hermano pequeño de Sherlock incluso con la mata de pelo cobrizo que cubría su cabeza, pero sabiendo todo lo que sabía de los Holmes el doctor dudaba que un miembro de esa peculiar familia hubiese tenido jamás un rostro tan abierto e inocente.

El joven estaba encogido sobre sí mismo contra la pared, su postura dejando bien claro que las atenciones del hombre que lo había acorralado no eran bienvenidas. Las sombras le impedían ver bien, pero John estaba casi seguro de que el pelirrojo tenía un ojo morado y probablemente también un labio partido.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa ahí? —llamó el soldado—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¡Métete en tus asuntos! —respondió el matón girando la cabeza.

En ese instante, aprovechando la distracción del otro hombre, el pelirrojo se coló por debajo de uno de sus brazos y salió corriendo del callejón como una centella, agarrando la mano de John para que huyese con él. Detrás de ellos escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa y furia, pero en esos momentos el doctor no podía preocuparse de nada. Por un momento, unos breves segundos de felicidad, se sintió como si Sherlock hubiese regresado de entre los muertos para recorrer las calles de Londres con él en una de sus aventuras.

Al alejarse una distancia razonable los dos pararon bajo el alero de un edificio a tomar aliento y John estalló en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. El joven acabó riendo con él, un sonido tímido e inseguro, como si no tuviese muchos motivos para usarlo. El doctor podía comprenderlo, él no había reído tan sinceramente desde hacía casi dos años.

John se yergue en sus silla sobresaltado al darse cuenta de que está sonriendo como un bobo a la ventana y sacude la cabeza antes de salir a llamar al próximo paciente. Obsesionarse de esa forma con un hombre que sólo ha visto una vez no es propio de él, por mucho que ese hombre se parezca a Sherlock. Una mujer joven entra con él a su consulta y comienza a contarle sus síntomas entre tosidos y estornudos. El doctor sospecha que se trata de otro resfriado pero comienza a hacerle las pruebas habituales de todos modos.

Cuando la chica recoge su cazadora de la silla antes de marcharse un puñado de tarjetas de visita caen de uno de los bolsillos interiores y los pensamientos de John saltan directos al rectángulo de cartón que se esconde entre los papeles de su escritorio.

Tras comprobar que el ojo morado del joven no era demasiado grave y que su labio no estaba partido después de todo, el soldado se ofreció a acompañarlo a dónde quiera que el otro hombre se dirigiese. El pelirrojo, sin embargo, se negó diciéndole que ya había hecho demasiado por él y se alejó calle abajo. Encogiéndose de hombros John volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos pero en uno de ellos encontró algo inesperado. Era una tarjeta, uno de esos pequeños anuncios que las chicas de compañía dejan en las cabinas telefónicas. Esta no tenía foto, sólo un seudónimo acompañado por un número de teléfono y una promesa de discreción.

Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre la tarjeta y John la guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo en el que el joven pelirrojo la había colado, prometiéndose que se desharía de ella en cuanto encontrase una papelera. Al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué podría querer él el número de un chico de compañía?

Al llegar a su apartamento y quitarse el abrigo el doctor se dio cuenta de que no había llegado a tirarla, así que la dejó sobre la mesita de té con el correo del día para echarla al contenedor de reciclaje con la publicidad y los sobres usados.

Si a la mañana siguiente el pequeño rectángulo de cartón se había escapado de entre los papeles y había acabado cayendo al suelo justo al lado de su escritorio John no tenía la culpa. Y si al encontrarla había decidido recogerla y luego se había olvidado día tras día de tirarla…

Nunca como ahora se había alegrado tanto de haber dejado Baker Street. Si aún siguiese viviendo ahí la señora Hudson acabaría descubriendo la tarjeta en una de sus visitas inesperadas y el doctor no quiere saber su reacción. No quiere verla, pero se la imagina. La anciana se llevaría una impresión completamente equivocada, convencida aún de que Sherlock y él eran pareja. Está seguro de que dejaría la tarjeta exactamente donde la encontró, le miraría con una mezcla de lástima y comprensión y soltaría un murmullo triste antes de darle un par de palmaditas suaves en el hombro o en la mano. Tal vez incluso le hiciese alguna confidencia sobre la época justo después de la muerte de su marido.

Ahora que ha empezado a pensar en esto no puede parar de imaginarse las reacciones de sus conocidos. Lestrade se sonrojaría, tosería incómodo y fingiría no saber nada del asunto. Un tiempo después, la próxima vez que se encontrasen por casualidad en el pub, el inspector se pasaría un poco con la cerveza e intentaría entablar una incómoda conversación sobre su divorcio, los sentimientos de John y cómo la compañía pagada no era la solución para la soledad.

Mycroft… después de la forma en la que había llevado el asunto de Moriarty la opinión de Mycroft no le importa para nada, pero aún así el hombre que todo lo sabe probablemente se ofrecería para aterrorizar al pelirrojo por su bien y organizarle un encuentro en un lugar seguro.

Si Sherlock estuviese vivo probablemente aplaudiría su decisión de acudir a un profesional para su satisfacción sexual en vez de perder el tiempo con citas y relaciones que invariablemente fracasarán. Por supuesto, en cuanto John intentase mencionar que la culpa de sus problemas amorosos es de Holmes, el detective se haría el sordo y cambiaría el tema. Seguramente para burlarse de su amigo por escoger a un hombre de físico tan parecido al suyo.

Y ya que piensa en muertos… Irene Adler no abriría la boca, simplemente le miraría con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios más efectiva que gritar “te lo dije”. Pero bueno, La Mujer siempre estuvo convencida de que él estaba enamorado de Sherlock por más que se declarase heterosexual.

¿Qué dice sobre su vida el hecho de que cuatro de cada cinco conocidos no verían nada malo en que pagase a cambio de sexo? Es ridículo. Ellos probablemente identifiquen la prostitución con Adler, una mujer elegante y decidida que hace lo que quiere cobrando desorbitadamente por ello. Para John la prostitución es ese cadáver de la morgue, esa joven rusa de dieciseis años a quien su chulo mató de una paliza en medio de la calle sin que nadie hiciese nada por evitarlo.

Tal vez debería llamar al pelirrojo después de todo, aunque sólo sea para asegurarse de que está bien. ¿Y si el hombre del callejón era su chulo? En ese caso la intervención del soldado sólo habría servido para enfurecerle aún más y asegurarse de que la próxima vez el ataque sería peor.

Si lo llama será por eso y sólo por eso. Después de todo, pese a lo que opine la gente, John es heterosexual y su relación con Sherlock era perfectamente normal. Bueno, todo lo normal que una relación con alguien como Sherlock Holmes pueda ser, claro.

Cuando el doctor asoma la cabeza por la puerta la recepcionista le dice que no tiene más pacientes por hoy y que puede marcharse, sin embargo una mata de pelo cobrizo en la sala de espera le llama la atención.

—¿Y ese?

—Sarah dijo que se encargaría de él —responde la enfermera encogiéndose de hombros.

—que pase a mi consulta, no tiene sentido dejarlo esperando cuando yo estoy libre.

El hombre se levanta y John no sabe si felicitarse por haberle reconocido o castigarse por haberse ofrecido voluntario para atender a la persona en la que lleva pensando todo el día.

El doctor se sienta tras su escritorio y escucha atentamente los síntomas del paciente, recordándose que es un profesional y que no está interesado en tener sexo con hombres, sea pagando o no. Sospechando otro resfriado más, _¿y cómo no?_ , dice una vocecilla en su cabeza, _si probablemente se pasa las noches medio desnudo en la calle para venderse_ , John le dice que se quite el jersey para auscultarle.

Ahí es cuando las cosas comienzan a ir mal.

El hombre está más delgado aún que Sherlock. De hecho muchos utilizarían la palabra “cadavérico” para describirlo. Los huesos son un relieve en su piel, tan pálida que parece traslúcida, excepto por la marca verdosa de un cardenal medio curado en el costado.

Sin pensarlo John cubre el golpe con la mano, intentando desvanecer el dolor del joven y recordando muy a su pesar el rumbo de sus pensamientos sobre el encuentro en el callejón. Entonces un suave jadeo le despierta como un jarro de agua helada y el doctor da un paso atrás alzando la mirada. La disculpa que estaba a punto de soltar muere en sus labios al encontrar los ojos del pelirrojo.

—Cuando no me llamaste creí que no estabas interesado —dice la voz burlona del hombre, los labios curvados en una sonrisa atrayente mientras se inclina hacia atrás en la camilla para exponer su torso desnudo—. Estaba dispuesto a hacerte un descuento por haberme ayudado, ¿sabes?

De pronto John tiene ganas de gritar, de agarrarlo por los brazos y sacudirlo hasta que la máscara de confianza y eroticismo barato que viste se resquebraje y desaparezca. Puede que su boca y su cuerpo ofrezcan sexo, pero sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de Sherlock, sólo muestran terror.

El doctor no dice nada, sólo apoya su estetoscopio sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, _paciente, Watson, es un paciente como otro cualquiera_ , y le guía a través de unas cuantas respiraciones. La familiaridad del proceso le calma y le permite recobrar su compostura, pero cuando el joven se gira para recoger su ropa John se lo imagina doblado sobre la camilla y de pronto sus pantalones le parecen mucho más apretados.

—¡No soy gay! —protesta horrorizado, horrorizándose más aún al darse cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta.

—La mayoría de mis clientes tampoco —responde el pelirrojo girándose hacia él con una sonrisa tan… “Sherlock” que por un momento la mente del soldado se queda en blanco.

—Pero yo no…

—¿Tienes mi tarjeta? —interrumpe el otro con una mirada de impaciencia ante la que John sólo puede asentir—. Pues cuando se te pase la crisis existencial y te decidas, llámame. Aún estoy dispuesto a hacerte el descuento.

El doctor se queda mirando la puerta sin verla, pensando en el joven que acaba de atravesarla guiñándole el ojo y en los innumerables motivos por los que debería olvidarse de él.

Cuando sale a la calle y abre su paraguas John suspira. Sabe que es demasiado tarde, que ya era demasiado tarde cuando vio al pelirrojo por primera vez. Puede que tarde unas horas o puede que tarde meses, pero lo que es seguro es que en algún momento caerá, que todas sus convicciones morales y sus ideas sobre John Hamish Watson dejarán de importar. John va a llamar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las tarjetas son algo que existe realmente, en inglés las llaman [tart cards](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tart_card).
> 
> Este capítulo es el fic original que escribí para el prompt, el siguiente capítulo es un final alternativo que cada uno puede considerar real o no según prefiera.


	2. Final Alternativo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un final alternativo que cada uno puede considerar real o no según prefiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en el año 2012 en Slasheaven.
> 
> Publicado en AO3 en el año 2020 con mínimas correcciones.

De vuelta en el pequeño cuartucho de la pensión que hace las veces de refugio y tapadera, Sherlock camina nervioso de un lado para otro preguntándose en qué clase de lío se ha metido esta vez. John siempre le acusaba de no tener sentido común ni instinto de supervivencia, pero por lo menos en esas ocasiones tenía motivos para tomar riesgos. Ahora, en cambio, el porqué de sus acciones se le escapa completamente.

Cuando tras dos años fuera trabajando en las sombras sus investigaciones le revelaron que los últimos miembros de la organización de Moriarty se encontraban en Londres, el detective supo que tenía que ser particularmente meticuloso a la hora de crear su nueva identidad. Inventarse un personaje convincente para un desconocido es fácil; engañar a las personas que mejor te conocen, no tanto.

Sherlock había tardado tres meses en establecer completamente su tapadera: un joven de dudoso pasado que parece estar escapando de algo y ha empezado a trabajar como chico de compañía. Por supuesto para resultar convincente es necesario sumergirse en el papel, así que “August” había comenzado haciendo servicios rápidos en bares de discoteca y callejones. Con el tiempo había consolidado un “terreno de caza” relativamente amplio en el que se incluían ciertos clubes frecuentados por algunos de los matones que solían trabajar para los secuaces de Moriarty.

Al final esos tres meses prostituyéndose habían dado resultados y el detective había conseguido la dirección de un miembro importante de la organización. El sitio estaba cerca de la clínica de John pero las probabilidades de encontrarse con él serían mínimas si elegía bien el momento de confrontación con el hombre.

Una noche oscura, lluviosa, un par de horas después de la hora de cierre de la clínica, Sherlock se dirigió a la casa del hombre con la intención de colarse y tenderle una trampa. Por desgracia un cliente particularmente desagradable de “August” se había entrometido y le había acorralado en un callejón reclamando sus servicios.

Y entonces John había llegado y los dos habían acabado corriendo por las calles de Londres como antes. Por un momento Sherlock se había olvidado de todo. Su “muerte”, sus planes, su misión… John y él estaban juntos de nuevo y eso era lo único que importaba. El sentimiento de nostalgia que le invadió al regresar al mundo real fue tan intenso que el dolor resultaba casi físico. Su _blogger_ estaba ahí, a un paso de distancia, y él no podía hacer nada.

Cuando regresó a la pensión después de ese encuentro el detective se dijo que sólo le había dejado la tarjeta en el bolsillo para hacer más creíble su tapadera, porque un chico de compañía que aún está estableciéndose busca clientes en todas partes, pero ahora esa débil excusa se desmorona inevitablemente.

No, definitivamente no fue un intento de “establecer su personaje” lo que le llevó a la clínica de John ese día, y mucho menos lo que le impulsó a ofrecerle directamente sus servicios. Sherlock podría excusarse tras la nostalgia y el sentimiento de culpa por abandonar al doctor a pesar de tener buenos motivos para hacerlo, pero entonces regresa a su mente la mirada que el otro hombre le lanzó en la clínica, entre perdida y hambrienta, y él sabe que ese es el verdadero motivo.

No lo entiende. A lo largo de los años muchas personas se han sentido atraídas por él. En el mejor de los casos la atracción es una herramienta que le permite conseguir lo que quiere y en el peor una pequeña molestia. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, es diferente. Esa mirada…

El detective sonríe con la emoción de un nuevo misterio que resolver. Falta poco para que consiga desmantelar por completo la organización de Moriarty, y entonces podrá volver a casa con John para descubrir lo que la mirada de su doctor y su reacción a ella significan.

Holmes y Watson juntos de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está visto, soy incapaz de escribir angst sin un final feliz o por lo menos esperanzador.


End file.
